


Сердце на свободе

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Карен Пейдж переезжает в Бруклин, пытаясь забыть Фрэнка Касла, и совершенно некстати встречает Клинта Бартона.





	Сердце на свободе

**Author's Note:**

> комиксный Клинт. Таймлайн — после 2-го сезона «Карателя». Название и аналогичные строчки в тексте — отсылка к строчке из песни Green Day «Oh Love».

Карен поднимается по ступенькам. Слышит:  
— Ты мне даже не девушка! — и неожиданное: — Куда ты тащишь мою собаку?  
Мимо Карен сбегает миниатюрная девушка в лиловом топе, с лиловыми сумками и... с колчаном лиловых стрел?  
Ладно, это не самое странное, что Карен видела. Наверное, девушка — спортсменка.  
За ней семенит большая красивая дворняга. Карен успевает заметить, что собака без глаза. Сказать что-нибудь типа «бедняжка» или «красивый мальчик» не успевает — лиловая девушка вырывается на улицу вместе с собакой и хлопает дверью.  
— Кем ты себя воображаешь! — орёт ей вслед парень, выскочивший в коридор без ботинок, в носках. — Ой... чёрт... извините, — говорит он, завидев Карен.  
Он стоит рядом с открытой дверью, номер на которой недвусмысленно намекает Карен, что искомый домовладелец — прямо перед ней.  
Ну что ж, на её памяти домовладельцы откалывали номера и похуже.  
— Я не абьюзер, — торопится объяснить ей домовладелец. — Она ведь не моя девушка. Просто... увела мою собаку, представляете? Любой сорвётся.  
Собачник, проскакивает в голове. Опять чёртов собачник.  
— Я Карен, Карен Пейдж, — Карен улыбается достаточно твёрдо, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие объяснения. — Я вам звонила. Въезжаю в квартиру на втором этаже. Это вы домовладелец?  
— Ээ... ну да. Клинт Бартон.  
Что-то знакомое; Карен на секунду задерживается, чтобы по-журналистски пролистнуть свою память, но ничего такого не всплывает. Наверное, в печати было что-то похожее, но не конкретно это имя.  
Парень чуть старше неё, не в её вкусе, и слава богу: ёжик светлых волос, пластырь на переносице, лицо простое как пятицентовик и одежда такая же: белая футболка и джинсы.  
Носки — с дыркой на большом пальце.  
Почему-то это вызывает облегчение. Карен в последнее время общалась исключительно с мужчинами, которых невозможно было представить не то что в дырявых носках, а в носках вообще.  
— Ну... добро пожаловать, что ли? — говорит этот Клинт Бартон.  
— Спасибо, мистер Бартон. Я по поводу контракта. И задатка.  
— Аа. Да. Точняк. Проходите. И я Клинт. Просто Клинт.  
Карен задерживается на пороге его квартиры. Клинт роется в кухонных ящиках. На столе — упаковки молока и хлопьев и миска с уже соединенными ингредиентами. Хлопья — штука беспечная: видно, Клинт не ждал побега и похищения собаки, когда делал себе завтрак.  
Квартира выдержана в стиле минимализма — в том смысле, что не особенно обжита. Холостяцкая квартира. На полу валяются какие-то вещи, видимо, те, что девушка-спортсменка отмела и не взяла с собой в последний момент. Ощущение того, что отсюда ножницами вырезали кого-то важного, очень стойкое и явное.  
— Да вы можете зайти, правда, — говорит Клинт.  
Можно подумать, она его боится. С пистолетом в сумке. Ха-ха. Дело же не в этом. Дело никогда не бывает в этом.  
Карен шагает через чужой порог со странным ощущением — разве что колокол в этот момент не звенит. Вот она и вляпалась в чужую жизнь, снова, а ведь только что зареклась это делать.  
— Можно спросить... если она вам не девушка, но она жила здесь и увела вашу собаку... то кто она вам?  
Клинт чешет в затылке.  
— Помощница. Ээ... ученица? Чёрт, Кейт бы меня за такие слова очень больно бы пнула, если бы еще была здесь.  
Логика стопроцентная.  
Будь Клинт женат на этой Кейт — Карен бы протянула бы ему визитку «Нельсон, Мёрдок и Пейдж». Ему бы пригодилось. Для развода.  
— Вообще она... типа младшей сестры, — счастливо соображает Клинт. — Занозистой такой сестры. Это же не обидно, правда?  
— КБ — это Клинт Бартон? — спрашивает Карен, не зная, как еще перевести тему. Угораздило же её спросить про эту Кейт. — На кружке. У вас именная кружка?  
— Это не моя. Это Кейт. Кейт Бишоп — КБ. Хотя чёрт знает, может, и моя?  
Клинт протягивает Карен два комплекта ключей.  
Добро пожаловать в клуб страдающих самообманом, думает Карен.

***

Клинт помогает Карен перетаскивать коробки с вещами из нанятого фургончика в квартиру. Он вообще, кажется, хороший, этот Клинт.  
Под конец дня он приглашает Карен на крышу — отметить переезд с соседями.  
— Ой, лучше не надо, — говорит Карен. — У меня ни прически, ни еды, ничего.  
— Да ладно вам. Они... то есть мы — мы там каждый летний вечер собираемся, если тепло, как сейчас. Делаем барбекю. Трепемся о всякой чепухе. Приходите.  
— Нет, правда. Спасибо, но я уже никакая после этого переезда. Давайте в другой раз.  
Карен заходит в свою новую квартиру. Белёные стены без обоев и груда коробок посреди комнаты — вот что ждёт её этим вечером. Матрас в углу, лампочка, свисающая с потолка, и, если она не поленится снять трубку и набрать номер, — пицца из службы доставки.  
А, к чёрту, думает Карен — и отправляется наверх.

***

Летний вечер сонно перетекает над крышей, и воздух густой, как лимонад. Уже не так жарко, как днем, но все еще душно. Пахнет пивом и поджариваемым мясом.  
Женщины с детьми, старушка с маленькой собачкой... Холостяки — целое сборище холостяков во главе с Клинтом Бартоном — развлекаются как могут: щелчками закидывают монетки в банки, а Клинт, выделываясь, заставляет монетки отскакивать от пустых бутылок.  
Карен не присоединяется к этому нехитрому времяпрепровождению. Даже не смотрит. Ей уже не шестнадцать лет, чтобы балдеть от такого мальчикового выпендривания. Карен разговаривает с соседкой, Симоной, которая держит одного ребенка на руках, а другого — за руку.  
— Значит, вы сейчас снова в адвокатской конторе? — спрашивает Симона.  
— Ага.  
— Вам нравится?  
— Я работаю со своими друзьями. О таком любой мечтает.  
— Да уж. И не говорите.  
Клинт подходит сам — приносит поднос, уставленный стаканами с ананасовым соком, и раздает — сначала детям, потом их маме, потом Карен. Карен думает, с чего он такой предупредительный. Вроде не похож на... на кого?  
— Спасибо.  
— Может, чего-нибудь покрепче? — спрашивает Клинт.  
— Есть скотч? — неожиданно для самой себя спрашивает Карен. Она устала — сил никаких нет.  
— Сейчас сбегаю в квартиру за ним.  
Карен почему-то идет вслед за Клинтом. Они спускаются в его квартиру. Там Клинт открывает бутылку, и Карен прикладывается прямо к горлышку посреди его кухни.  
— Извините, — почему-то говорит она. — Так не хотелось напиваться на глазах у всех соседей. Вот я и сбежала... сюда.  
— Ничего, на глазах у меня вы можете напиваться. Я ничего такого не подумаю.  
— Чего не подумаете? — Карен пьет из бутылки, как в студенческие годы, запрокинув голову. Капелька скотча стекает у нее по шее и между ключиц, в вырез блузки.  
Клинт смотрит немного озадаченно, потом протягивает ей стакан.  
— Чертовы манеры, — вырывается у Карен.  
— Мои? Или ваши?  
— Мои. Точнее, их отсутствие.  
Она ставит бутылку на стол и выдыхает.  
А потом они, не сговариваясь, шагают навстречу друг другу и начинают целоваться.  
От Клинта пахнет пивом и чуть-чуть — антисептиком. Он простой парень, но целуется слишком классно для простого парня. Кто его этому выучил? Пока его рот занят, его руки расстегивают блузку Карен. Скользят по ее плечам и предплечьям, сходятся на спине, спускаются вдоль позвоночника, собирая капельки пота. Подсаживают ее на барную стойку, и Карен обвивает Клинта ногами.  
Голова кружится, и Карен удерживается, вцепляясь Клинту в волосы, концентрируясь на его языке. Она вспотела, лифчик хоть выжимай, футболка Клинта тоже в мокрых пятнах у нее под руками. Случайная связь, прямо как раньше, в колледже. Разница в том, что теперь она взрослая, и последствия проносятся у нее в голове. Соседи... сплетни... а, к черту.  
Это душная городская интрижка, вся в тени — они даже свет не включили, через жалюзи проникают огни с улицы — первая бруклинская интрижка на ее счету, августовская, предзакатная, переспелая. Плохое начало новой жизни, думает Карен. Или это все-таки прощальная вечеринка по поводу жизни старой?  
Она стягивает с Клинта футболку. И тут — нате, приехали. Шрамов на груди Клинта — как у Фрэнка. Без счету. Какого хрена, а?  
— Ты военный? — спрашивает Карен, упираясь рукой ему в грудь и не давая снова припасть к ее рту.  
— Я... э-э...  
— Кто ты вообще? — она соскакивает с барной стойки и пролезает мимо Клинта на свободу, в середину кухни. — Кто ты такой?  
— Я Клинт Бартон.  
— И кто украсил Клинта Бартона вот этим всем?  
— Ну... разные всякие люди. Не очень хорошие, если ты...  
— Ты линчеватель? Один из них, да?  
Клинт искренне обижается.  
— Я, вообще-то, официальный Мститель. У меня бумажка есть.  
— Мститель? Как Тор или Капитан Америка?  
— Ну, не совсем, но я в одной команде с ними. Слушай, в чем проблема? Я же не спрашиваю, не девица ли ты в беде, хотя ты, по виду, именно одна из них. Явно жаждешь спасения от какого-то идиота...  
В груди Карен что-то обжигает, кровь бросается к лицу.  
— А ты тут как тут, — парирует она.  
Клинт запускает пальцы в свои короткие волосы.  
— Я же не предлагаю тебе руку и сердце. Просто... просто перепихон, пока ты не выяснила, что я такой же мудак, как твой бывший. Мы же оба взрослые люди. Ты сама видишь, кто я.  
— Мститель?  
— Чертов неудачник, Карен. — Клинт разводит руками.  
Карен яростно смотрит на него. А потом говорит:  
— Годится.

***

Карен просыпается от барабанного стука в дверь, ощущая легкое похмелье. И легкий позор. Клинт лежит рядом, уткнувшись в подушку, приоткрыв рот, закинув одну руку наверх.   
Воздух благословенно прохладный, только-только рассвело: за окном розовеет небо, солнце еще не начало палить и шпарить вовсю. Спасибо хоть на этом.  
Карен осторожно выбирается из постели, уволакивая за собой простыню и заворачиваясь в нее. Можно подняться на крышу и переждать, пока Клинт откроет дверь... ну, наверное, недовольному жильцу.  
— Клинт! — четкий женский голос из-за двери. — Я знаю, что ты дома!  
— А? Что? — Клинт приподнимается и пытается очухаться.  
Карен на цыпочках движется к лестнице.  
В двери поворачивается ключ.  
Вот чёрт.  
На пороге — рыжая женщина с пышной прической в стиле 60-х, в темных очках и в черном костюме. Безупречная, графичная, будто ее только что нарисовал Энди Уорхол.  
— Клинт, — женщина направляется к Клинту мимо Карен, словно ее тут и нет, и швыряет в него его же джинсами, поднятыми с пола. — Одевайся.  
— Это твоя жена? — спрашивает Карен.  
— Слава богу, нет, — отвечает Клинт. — Я бы не выдержал. Знакомьтесь, девочки, — Карен Пейдж — Наташа Романофф.  
— Клинт, сбор Мстителей, — ледяным тоном сообщает Наташа. — Даю две минуты на опохмел и на барышню, а потом улетаю.  
— У меня нет похмелья! — возражает Клинт.  
— Да, и еще девушка в простыне — это арт-инсталляция. Куда ты дел Кейти?  
— Кейт съехала и забрала Счастливчика.  
— Кого?  
— Собаку. Собаку-пиццу. Мою собаку, черт побери, Наташа. — Клинт ковыляет к барной стойке среди кухни и пытается налить себе молока. Карен чует, что молоко прокисло, оттуда, где стоит. — Вот чёрт, — расстраивается Клинт.  
— Уорхол мог бы вас нарисовать, — говорит Карен Наташе. Та смотрит поверх очков.  
— Да?  
— Да. Вышло бы хорошо. Контрастно. Почти как банка супа «Кэмпбелл».  
Наташа едва заметно усмехается.  
— Тебе повезло с девушкой на этот раз, Клинт. Она умная и злая. Это отличное сочетание. И очень полезное для тебя.  
Наташа выходит из квартиры. Карен сбрасывает простыню. В этот же момент Клинт поворачивается к ней, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает. Она стоит голая и приподнимает бровь.  
— Две минуты на опохмел, Клинт, — говорит она, прежде чем натянуть его лиловую футболку.

***

В итоге весь август проходит у Карен под знаком развала собственной жизни. Днями она сидит в конторе с Мэттом и Фогги, разбирается с завалами юридических бумаг под шум вентилятора, под говор города из окна — детские голоса, звон велосипедов, упругий стук мяча, перебранки взрослых. Это хорошая часть дня.  
А вечерами, когда загораются фонари и гаснут окна магазинов, Карен летит на каблуках домой и, пропуская свой этаж, заваливается к Клинту. Это тоже хорошая часть дня, но она кажется какой-то неправильной. И приходится неожиданно к месту. Карен никогда о таком не мечтала. Но человеческое тепло, возможность потрепаться и заняться хорошим сексом перевешивают все остальное. Это и есть жизнь, черт побери.  
Карен успевает познакомиться с вереницей бывших Клинта — помимо Наташи, это Бобби Морс и Джессика Дрю. Они периодически приходят, чтобы вкрутить Клинту мозги, пока Карен лениво съезжает в кресле и думает, как же хорошо, что ей самой не надо этого делать.  
( — Если у вас несерьезные отношения, он начнет тебе изменять, — объясняет ей Джессика. — А если они станут серьезными, Клинт облажается и сольется.  
Карен думает, что сейчас они как раз балансируют на грани между несерьезными и серьезными отношениями. Именно поэтому они еще не успели ничего испортить.)  
У них с Клинтом отношения без претензий — Карен не спрашивает про его миссии с Мстителями и про его собственные похождения, включающие гонки по улицам, перестрелки (от слова «стрела») и борьбу с каким-то мелким криминалом. Клинт не спрашивает, от кого и от чего она прячется в его квартире.  
И Карен, повисая в его объятиях, отпускает свое сердце на все четыре стороны, позволяя ему чувствовать все, что ему заблагорассудится, и почти что любить того, кто вечно заклеен пластырем, кто как побитая собака приезжает домой с перестрелки и с перевязки на такси и бредет к дому в своих вечных фиолетовых кедах. Вечного пофигиста, вечного лузера. Того, кто прячется в своей спальне от плохих дней и потерянных (по его же вине) друзей.  
Только вот Карен знает про себя, что никакой он не лузер. Потому что легко чувствовать себя аутсайдером, если бежишь дистанцию с Капитаном Америка. Она знает — сама бегала условные марафоны наперегонки с совершенным Мэттом Мердоком. Но это не делает тебя слабее, если ты проигрываешь такому сопернику.  
Только сильнее.  
Однажды она говорит об этом Клинту.  
И Клинт смотрит на нее странно.  
Будто она подстрелила его в самое сердце.

***

Как-то вечером они выбираются в бар и потом идут в обнимку. Клинт вдруг утаскивает Карен в переулок, и отнюдь не затем, чтобы поцеловать.  
— За нами следит какой-то мужик, — говорит он. — Он мне не нравится.  
— Мужик в трениках?  
— В том-то и дело, что нет. Хорошо обучен — по осанке вижу. Расслаблен, а эти обычно на взводе. — Клинт глядит куда-то наверх. — Вроде слился на крышу.  
— Клинт... это не по твою душу. Это по мою.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты ограбила плохих парней, — говорит Клинт почти с восторгом.  
— Я ограбила одного плохого парня. Но на самом деле это он ограбил меня.  
— И что ты будешь делать теперь?  
— Грабить тебя, — отвечает Карен и целует Клинта взасос. И, пока он занят, она вскидывает средний палец у него за спиной.

***

— Как тебе удается быть таким бабником? — задумчиво спрашивает Карен, пребывая в постели Клинта. — Что я в тебе нашла? Что мы все в тебе нашли?  
— Может, вам нравится быть лучшей частью меня, — предполагает Клинт. — Та часть меня, которая не вы, такая отстойная, что вы все поначалу не можете в это поверить, подходите рассмотреть, а потом вас...  
— ...засасывает в клинтоболото?  
— Ага, — серьезно отвечает Клинт. — А потом вам уже не скрыться от моего убийственного обаяния.  
— Я думаю, главное твое достоинство для Карен Пейдж — в том, что ты добрый, Клинт.  
— Ты тоже добрая. И это странно. Обычно люди быстро исчерпывают свой запас доброты... со мной.  
— Я не про обычную доброту. Хотя про нее тоже. Ты стрелок, ты Хоукай, но ты не бегаешь по улицам и не убиваешь людей, как бы паршиво ни было на душе.  
Лицо Клинта слегка вытягивается.  
— И всего-то? — спрашивает он. — Такая малость во мне тебя привлекает? Если выбирать по такому принципу, можно найти себе парня и получше.  
— Уверяю тебя, с моим кругом знакомств это не так-то просто. Ты действительно хороший человек, как бы ты ни убеждал себя в обратном.  
Клинт утыкается ей в плечо. Прячет лицо?  
— Посмотри в зеркало и скажи, что ты не герой, — гнет свое Карен.  
— Ты докатилась до цитирования своих статей?  
— Ты читал мои статьи? — ахает Карен.  
— Все до единой. Мне просто ночью не спалось. И уж прости меня, но я теперь знаю, с кем ты меня сравниваешь.  
Карен сглатывает.  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Не лично. Нет. Но для Мстителей Каратель превращается в занозу.  
— Вы его арестуете?  
— Карен, я не могу... может, я и засранец, но я не могу сливать тебе информацию от Мстителей. Меня и так за мои косяки отчитывает сам Капитан Америка.  
В этот вечер Карен впервые за полгода выставляет белые розы в окне.  
Никто не приходит в течение часа. А потом раздражение внутри становится нестерпимым, и Карен сует розы в мусорное ведро.  
Там они смотрятся гораздо лучше.

***

— Ты красивая, умная и сильная, — размышляет Клинт вслух. — И чуть-чуть надломленная. Самую малость. Вроде скола на чашке. Не будь этого, не решился бы даже к тебе подойти.  
— Это звучит очень сомнительно, — говорит Карен.  
— И отчаянная, — добавляет Клинт. — Это самое крутое, по-моему.  
Отчаянная? Ну, ее любовные неудачи — и вправду впечатляющие. Кто еще мог бы связаться с Карателем и думать, что он перевоспитается по мановению ее беленькой ручки?  
Клинта она перевоспитывать даже не пытается. И так сойдет.  
Клинт хмуро выглядывает в окно. Во дворе стоят три одинаковых фургона, и люди в трениках, оккупировавшие их, машут Клинту рукой.  
Оказывается, у Клинта проблемы из-за того, что он выкупил здание у плохих парней, спасая местных жителей, и теперь плохие хотят здание назад.  
В течение следующей пары дней Карен, Мэтт и Фогги прикладывают минимальные детективные усилия, чтобы выяснить — Клинт перебежал дорогу самому Уилсону Фиску.  
Ну, не в первый раз, правда? Мэтт сразу же начинает готовить дело — доказательств против Фиска пока ноль, но когда это их останавливало? Соберут они доказательства. Все они соберут.  
Мэтт и Фогги начинают ходить по причастным людям и нервировать их, пока Карен сидит в конторе, ксерокопируя документы на здание Клинта за прошлые годы. Все идет отлично. Вот только ей звонит Наташа и говорит коротко:  
— Приезжай. Клинт в больнице.  
И пока Карен мчится на такси, она понимает, что это ее вина. Клинта не трогали, пока он сидел тихо. Но стоило им затеять новое дело против Фиска... расплата пришла. Как приходит всегда, неминуемо и неумолимо.  
У Клинта замотана голова. Карен напрасно зовет его — он не поворачивает к ней голову.  
— Мэм, — говорит врач. — Повреждения таковы, что Клинт Бартон... он лишился слуха, мэм. Мы надеемся, что это временное явление, и при должном уходе...

***

Карен гладит его ладонь. Больше она ничего не может сделать.  
Но Клинт вырывает руку и отворачивается к стене.  
Карен понимает: дело не в том, что он ее винит. Он и забыл, что ему стоит винить ее. Он просто не хочет, чтобы она видела его таким.  
Он и прежде считал себя неудачником. Теперь он просто развалина. Руины на месте забегаловки, которая и раньше-то была паршивой, а теперь — просто свалка.  
(Карен думает о том, что если Фрэнка вот так покалечат, никто даже не довезет его до больницы. Что Фрэнк может истекать кровью где-то прямо сейчас.)  
Клинт сминает записки от Карен и выкидывает их, не читая.  
Тогда она покупает учебник по языку жестов и читает его в приемной.  
— Он знает язык жестов и может читать по губам, — говорит Наташа. — Просто не хочет. Ты не заставишь его ничего делать, пока он сам не захочет.  
Но Карен слишком упрямая. Она садится рядом с кроватью Клинта и начинает говорить жестами, медленно, сверяясь с учебником, ошибаясь и снова пытаясь. Клинт смотрит на нее и не отворачивается — может быть, потому, что единственное, что выглядит сейчас более жалко, чем он, это ее попытки говорить на языке глухонемых.  
— Я знаю... ты думаешь... они... забрали у тебя... всё... но они и Мэтту когда-то сломали жизнь. И он поднялся. И они пытались сломать жизни мне и Фогги. И мы тоже поднялись. Ты можешь все вернуть.  
Она проговаривает имена одними губами, остальное показывая руками. И Клинт щурится и хмурится, но не отводит взгляда.  
— У тебя красивые руки, — вдруг показывает он жестами.  
— Неуклюжие, — показывает Карен.  
Она гладит одну руку другой и проводит линию в воздухе. Это значит — добрый человек. И она указывает на Клинта.  
— Ты ошибаешься. Я убивал людей.  
Карен дважды сверяется со справочником, прежде чем поверить в то, что Клинт правда это сказал.  
— Я тоже, — показывает она.  
— Ты меня не поняла.  
— Поняла. Я убила помощника Фиска, чтобы спасти тех, кого люблю. И теперь... я лишена чего-то очень важного. Они забрали это и у меня.  
На этот раз Клинт берет ее за руку. Без жалости. Он сжимает ее пальцы так, что Карен понимает его без слов и жестов.  
«В бой».

***

Карен повязывает Клинту галстук. И он кивает ей.  
Они собирают людей на крыше дома Клинта. Клинт толкает речь, а Карен переводит ее людям.  
Впрочем, много ли приходится переводить?  
А потом начинается осада.

***

Сложить на лестнице баррикаду из стульев и столов, скинуть людям Фиска горящие угли из барбекю прямо на головы — жители дома Клинта переходят к операции «Один дома» с завидным энтузиазмом. Пока Клинт сыпет стрелы с балкона, Мэтт на лестнице раскидывает шестерок налево и направо, кувыркаясь в костюме Сорвиголовы — в кои-то веки до захода солнца. Разве он мог отказать Карен?  
Карен в то же время бегает из комнаты в комнату, отвлекая людей в трениках и заводя их на расстояние выстрела к Клинту. Поджигает петарды здесь, вырубает свет там. Это сложная схема, но она должна сработать, потому что они все продумали, и план был отличный... И все идет прямо по плану...  
Пока ее не бьют по голове.

***

Кто-то несет ее вниз по лестнице, перекинув через плечо. Каждый шаг отзывается болью в голове.  
Карен приходит в себя и начинает молотить кулаками по чужой спине в черном плаще, но слух возвращается только на пару секунд позже. Так вот что чувствовал Клинт, когда...  
— Карен, — говорит кто-то. — Прекрати.  
— Отпусти меня! Отпусти, придурок!  
— Касл, — звонкий женский голос. — Отпусти ее.  
Фрэнк Касл — а это он — осторожно ставит Карен на пол. У нее кружится голова, и она хватается за перила. Но она успевает увидеть, что Фрэнк, как всегда, наряжен в свой бронежилет с черепом, залит кровью, а подбитый глаз — это вообще уже классика.  
Он бросает на Карен один-единственный взгляд, мрачный и в то же время полный удовольствия от того, что Карен существует.  
Они на лестничной площадке. На пролет ниже стоит Кейт Бишоп, во всем своем лиловом великолепии (ух ты, у нее комбинезон с вырезами на бедрах?), и целится во Фрэнка из лука.  
— Где Клинт? — спрашивает она.  
— Он в порядке. Наверху. Его вырубили те парни в трениках.  
Кейт поднимает стрелу чуть выше. Теперь она целится Фрэнку в лицо.  
— Я спас им жизнь, — хрипло говорит Фрэнк. — Я должен увести Карен подальше отсюда. Сюда могут нагрянуть еще люди Фиска, девочка.  
— Я тебе не девочка! Я Хоукай! Я Мститель!  
— Кейт, — говорит Карен. — Ты меня не знаешь, но пожалуйста... пожалуйста, просто дай ему уйти.  
— Карателю?  
— Фрэнку Каслу.  
Карен медленно делает шаг вбок. И закрывает Фрэнка собой.  
— Карен, прекрати, — говорит Фрэнк.  
Кейт задирает лук еще выше и стреляет куда-то в потолок.  
Карен думает, что это признание поражения.  
Но тут странный звук — и Фрэнк, охнув, падает.  
У него из спины торчит стрела.  
— Стрела-бумеранг, — пожимает плечом Кейт Бишоп. — Жить будет.

***

Фрэнка увозят люди из ЩИТа с Наташей за главную. Карен не успевает ничего ему сказать.  
Что тут скажешь? Он всего лишь еще раз спас ей жизнь.  
Карен просто сидит на краю тротуара и смотрит, как машина с мигалками уезжает прочь. Фрэнк оглядывается на нее из окна, пока машина не сворачивает на другую улицу.  
— Карен, — это Кейт Бишоп. Она садится рядом.  
— Кейт, — отзывается Карен.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, как это выглядит... типа ты увела у меня парня, и в ответ я насолила другому твоему парню... но это не так, понимаешь? Потому что Клинт и не был моим.  
— Фрэнк тоже моим не был, — отвечает Карен.  
— Я не хотела, — говорит Кейт. — Но Каратель — это угроза простым людям. А я пообещала, что буду их защищать.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Карен. — Никаких обид.  
Клинт, пошатываясь, выходит из здания. Он прижимает к голове пакет с замороженным зеленым горошком.  
Карен отодвигается от Кейт, и Клинт садится между ними.  
— Прости, что подвел тебя, Карен, — говорит он кое-как, но Карен все понимает.  
— А меня? — спрашивает Кейт, и Клинт читает по губам.  
— И тебя подвел, — сознается Клинт.  
Карен хочется толкнуть его локтем под ребра. И Кейт, похоже, тоже. Но если они обе это сделают, Клинт может этого не пережить.  
И они сидят втроем и смотрят на то, как сентябрьское солнце закатывается за дома, а первый пожелтевший лист, убитый скорее жарой, чем холодом, планирует вниз с липы.  
К ним присоединяется Мэтт, которому досталась замороженная брокколи.  
Лузеры. Марафонцы.  
Позже в новостях появляется сообщение о том, что Наташа Романофф, которая должна была отвезти раненого Фрэнка Касла в Рафт, каким-то образом дала ему сбежать. Никто Наташу не винит, конечно, Касл — преступник редкий, но...  
Но Карен кажется, что это была не случайность.  
И она отпускает свое сердце... и позволяет ему чувствовать все, что ему заблагорассудится. К Клинту. К Фрэнку. К тем, кто никогда не принадлежал ей по-настоящему.  
И что-то подсказывает Карен, что ей пора съезжать с нынешней квартиры. И начинать все сначала. Или возвращаться к старому. Или все-таки начинать сначала.  
Ничего, она разберется в пути.


End file.
